Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a Selectively Plated Plastic Part (SPPP).
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Members which are Selectively Plated Plastic Parts (SPPP) are known.